Not So Safe & Sound
by peetamyhusband
Summary: Multiple P.O.V's. Rated T for safety. Harmony Mellark had grown up safe and out of trouble until the day of her 16th birthday where that upcoming summer could be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV: Prologue**

I think Peeta should get to name our daughter since he wanted her so much, we've been looking in baby name boooks for weeks, as soon as we found out it was a girl, Peeta has been so happy.

" What about Dalila Rue Mellark?" Peeta asks.

I like the name, but it's been only one out of so many names. I've suggested Maggie Rose Mellark, Maggie because of Mags. Peeta's suggested Abigail Cindi Mellark. So many names to choose from. I guess with a child comes the difficulty of choosing their name.

" We don't have another few months we can wait until my due date's closer." I say looking at Peeta with a smile.

" Okay, do you need anything?" I'm only 6 months pregnant but Peeta acts as if I can't even get out of bed.

" Some cheese buns, bag of peppermints,and hot chocolate." he smirks at me.

" Is that it?" he gets up from the couch and sets the book he's currently looking in.

" And some sleep. I am extemely tired." I start to get up to go up stairs but it seems so far away I just sit back down. I turn on the television and watch some Capitol program about new trends.

Plutarch Heavensbee took over as president. Nothing bad has happened so I'm safe for awhile. Peeta doesn't have very many hijacking memories or moments, he still does occasionally but he either goes to the bakery or paints in his art room. The house in the Victor's Village that we live in has five bedrooms; one's our room, one's going to be our daughter , his art room, our guest room and my office space ;which I haven't used in 6 months.

**3 Months Later:**

I'm in the hospital, I had my little girl about six hours ago. I thought the arena was painful, this was just as bad. She's so beautiful her hair is dark like mine but has Peeta's striking blue eyes. Haymitch comes in with Peeta. Haymitch has been sober since we came back to District twelve. He turns to mush when he sees her.

" Do you want to hold her?" he nods and I hand him my baby.

" She's adorable. She really resembles you two." says Haymitch not taking his eyes off of the infant. Peeta and I look at each other smiling then look back at Haymitch.

" Do you have a name for her yet?" asks Haymitch. Peeta and I look at each other. He shakes his head, " No, we couldn't decide. She'll have to be called baby for a little while so we can name her." says Peeta with a smile from cheek to cheek.

Tomorrow we get to take her home, Peeta says he's finished the last few touches on her room. What I already know about the room is that it's a pale yellow and has a few pictures of Peeta and I, one of my mother and one of Prim. Gale and I talk ocassionaly but not as much as we used to. I've met his wife once when she and him came to visit 12. Her name is Silvia, they have two children as of a year ago. Twins; a boy and a girl. I adore their names they're beautiful names to Lillian and Blaine. They both look like Seam babies; neither of them look like Silvia.

We take our baby girl home today, I am happy that I'll get to keep her in my arms. Peeta says he picked a name out last night when he was holding her while I slept. I haven't heard what he thought of yet.

When we get home Peeta, the baby and I go to the nursery. Peeta's painted a picture of a primrose. It's beautiful, the details match the ones outside. He's put her crib beside the window and has all of the stuffed toys from my babyshower. I lay her in the crib and tuck her in her bed.

" You ready to hear what I came up with?" asks Peeta looking at our child. I nod.

" I've thought of four names you can pick your favorite; Kira May Mellark, Kara Rue Mellark, Payton Lee Mellark, Harmony Rose Mellark." they're all beautiful names but I'm unsure of what one's my favorite.

" Give me the night to think, okay? They're all beautiful by the way." he take my head in his hands.

" But they aren't as beautiful as you." he hugs me. I love him so much.

" Come on, let's go. She needs rest." I say grasping Peeta's hand heading out of the nursery.

**15 years later,Harmony's POV: Chapter One; Not So Sweet Sixteen.**

" Harmony Rose. Get down here right now!" yells mom from downstairs.

" I'm not done getting ready, I'll be down in a few minutes." I rush and brush my long dark hair, put my massacra on as I'm using mouthwash.

It's my sixteenth birthday today, October 13th. My brother, Anthony knocks on the bathroom door.

" I need to go. Hurry up!" he says kicking the door. He's thirteen years old.

" Your just mad because it's my birthday." I say smirking into the mirror putting lip gloss on.

I have school today so my friends will probably be throwing a little party for me after school. I love my friends, I only have a few but they make up for it in personality. I step out of the bathroom and Anthony basically knocks me over running from his bedroom into the bathroom. I walk over to my room grab my bag and shoes and I walk downstairs. I sit at the table and pour my cereal into my bowl.

" Danielle Marie! Anthony! Hurry up!" mom yells at the bottom of the stairs. My little sister Danielle comes skipping down the stair with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes matching mine and dad. Anthony comes down with his blonde hair combed back.

" Who you dressin' up for?" I tease. He glares at me and Danielle giggles.

Danielle's five years old, it's her first year of school she's always talking about mom's old hunting partner's daughter, Serena; her and Dani are best friends.

" Mommy will you please do my hair?" asks Dani with her best smile. Mom nods and braids Danielle's long hair into to braids that rest on her shoulders.

" You don't wanna be late to school." says mom pushing us out of the door. My friends Lillian and Blaine are waiting outside for me.

Lillian has her hands behind her back and has a big grin on her face. She pulls out a small box with a pink bow on it.

" Happy birthday, Harmony. I think you'll like it." she sing songs. I open it as we walk to school. It's a locket, it holds a picture of me and Lillian when I was three and she was four -There's a one year difference between me, Lillian and Blaine-

We were smiling brightly in our painting smocks and paint smeared on our faces. Dad had let us paint a picture in his art room. The flower on Danielle's wall was painted by dad when I was a baby.

I laugh, "We were so cute, this feels like so long ago." I smile at Lillian and I put the locket around my neck.

" Gorgeous, my favorite necklace yet." Lillian giggles. Blaine rolls his eyes.

" Buck up, I hear Dianna's coming back from District 4 today." when I say this he smiles making me and Lillian start giggling.

We are almost to school when my crush Alex asks to walk with us. Lillian and Blaine look at me like asking if they're going to let him. Then, Blaine finally answers,

" Yes, don't mind the girls they're just all," he makes a fake girl sound. " because it's Harmony's birthday." I blush and look away. Lillian and I start walking faster than the boys because I'm gonna make a weird sound or say something strange. I wasn't blessed with my dad's way with words, Anthony was but I sure wasn't.

Lillian and I almost make it into the school when Alex asks if he can talk to me alone. Lillian sits on the bench beside my locker which is right by the front door. She's staring through the window at me and Alex whose back is faced toward her. Lillian and I can keep contact.

" Happy birthday, Harmony I got something for you." did he just say he got me something? He reeches into his backpack and Lillian's in the window putting her thumbs up with a smile. I just shake my head and Alex pulls out a cute wrapped present with my name on it. He gives me a big smile and I open it. It's the necklace I showed Blaine and Lillian two weeks ago. It's a saphire, some District 1 natives moved here last year and opened a jewelry shop by Dad's bakery.

" Alex, you shouldn't have. How'd you know I wanted this?" I ask smiling. He blushes.

" Blaine showed it to me yesterday when we were walking home." I smile even bigger and hug Alex. I don't want to let go but the bell goes off.

" We gotta get to class before Ms. Mason will get mad." I say grabbing Alex's hand.

When we're in the hall passing Lillian she giggles and smiles and follows behind us going to her class. Alex and I barely get into class before the tardy bell goes off. knows mom and dad so she might be more a little nicer with punishments but I don't tend to get in trouble at school. Alex takes the empty seat beside me, I sit by the room so if I get bored I can just stare and sketch in my journal. But I think today I'll be okay.

School goes by fast, every class I had with Alex sat with me. I can't wait 'till after school the Mellark family is going over to the Hawthorne house for dinner because it's my birthday. Lillian has her twin Blaine, Penelope and Serena. I feel sorry for Blaine but him and Anthony get along. But with the way Anthony was dressed it was obviously for Penelope she's one year older than him, she's trouble,too. Just the other day she got suspended for PDA; which is highly punishable at our school. For a freshman she sure has had a lot of boyfriends where I have only had one but he moved away last year. Alex, Blaine, Lillian and I meet up out front of school to walk home together.

" Let me see it, I saw sparkles and freaked out mentally." I look at with the "yeah sure" look on my face. She shrugs.

" I saw you, you fell off the bench and then tripped when we came inside." I say laughing. She just giggles because she's guilty.

" Well, that doesn't matter. Now let me see it." I pull the necklace out of my jacket and show her she basically screams at the top of her lungs.

" Calm down, it's just a necklace." I say nonchalant. Then I change to extreme teenage girl mode, " Who am I kidding? He gave it to me. Alex, my crush since I was what 13?" she nods smiling.

"What am I supposed to call you guys, right now?" she asks smirking.

" Nothing... yet." I am sky high happy right now." I just remembered I have to go to bakery, Dad has my surprise present." I also wanted to show Danielle my necklaces that I got today. Because she's only five and she only goes to school half of the day I do.

" Really? Do you think your dad would let me help decorate or something?" I roll my eyes.

" My dad loves you, Lillian. My dad says he might give you a part time job because one I begged him and two because you make the _best _cookies. Or at least that's what Dani says." I say smirking. She nudges me. Then we stop and wait for the boys.

" Blaine, tell Mom I'm going to Mellark Bakery. Harmony needs help over there." she lies. Blaine nods and walks in front of us and we head towards the bakery.

**Katniss POV:**

Today it's Harmony's sixteenth birthday, she's going to the bakery to work with Peeta and Danielle. Danielle like baking cookies and Harmony decorates cakes with Peeta. Anthony hunts ocassionally with me but I don't go as often but he goes nearly everyday. Tonight I won't have to prepare dinner because we're going over to Silvia and Gale's house for Harmony's birthday. I'm not that mad at Gale anymore, plus he's really happy with Silivia.

I was amazed to find that Johanna became a teacher at Harmony's high school. Harmony says she's not very strict on her but when it comes to other students she cracks the whip. Well, that's what Harmony said. She sometimes seems to exagerate things sometimes.

Anthony just got home he looks like he's been hit. His eye is blue and purple. What happened to him? He wasn't bad with words, he was always good with like his father.

" What happened?" I ask urgently. He just shakes his head and starts walking up stairs to his room but I grab his arm and turn him around.

" Answer me now or I'll tell your father." I tell him, ever since I had Harmony I have been more abrassive when my children don't answer me.

" I... I... told a girl I liked her and her boyfriend punched me." his eye is a lot worse up close.

" Let's get you cleaned up we are going to the Hawthorne's for dinner." he looks sad when I tell him.

I examine his eye and then search through the medicine cabinet upstairs for medicine. I can't find anything, he'll have to make do with just ice. I come downstairs and he's sitting on the couch holding ice to his face and stares at the wall.

" I'll get you more ice, go change into what I put on your bed." I layed a pair of dress pants, a collared shirt and a dark blue tie. He hands me the ice and walks to his room.

I go to the freezer and get some more ice for Anthony. Why would he like some girl with a boyfriend that's bigger than him. I walk to Anthony's bedroom and hand him the ice and walk to my room to go change. I pick out a dress that's light green and a pair of sandals to wear. I walk to the bathroom and put my hair in the braid my mother did for my reaping. I walk downstairs and watch a Capitol program and wait for Anthony to come in the room and wait for Danielle, Peeta and Harmony to come home from the bakery.

**Harmony's POV:**

When Lilllian and I get to the bakery, Danielle comes running from behind the counter full speed with Dad following behind her. I put my bag down and pick Dani up and twirl her around.

" You miss me, Dani." she nods with a big smile on her face. Dad comes over and hugs me and Danielle.

" Happy birthday, Harm." says Dad then kisses my for head.

" Thanks, Dad. Can Lillian work here today?" I ask with a smile and my best convincing smile.

" Yeah, of course. We could always use help in the front. " he turns toward Lillian, " Do you want to work the counter with Danielle. She doesn't do much but she bring the customers the order."

" Nu-uh I do a lot Daddy, I also make friends so they know me everytime they come. I also... umm ummm... I give them a pretty pictures on the sugar cookies." Dad lets her decorate the sugar cookies with frosting and sprinkles and if it's a large order of cookie I bake and decorate them.

Mom says that I'm an artist like my dad, but shy and unspoken – except with friends- like her. We don't work at the bakery very long because of my birthday dinner at Lillian's. We walk home with Danielle while Dad locks up the bakery and catches up. I am giving Dani a piggy back ride. She's telling me about what her and Serena did at school today; they colored and talked about who looked the funniest on Capitol TV. Lillian is laugh at the way Dani's saying everything. Danielle wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder.

" Where'd you get these?" she picks up my new necklaces. "Did you get them for your birthday?"

" Yes, I did. I got this one from Lillian." I point to the locket the best I can without dropping her. " I got this one from Alex the boy who lives by your school."

" The one you like?" she giggles. Dad's right behind us and I don't want him to hear and tell Mom or Anthony. Lillian sees the panic in my eyes and covers Dani's mouth.

" How would you know if I like him?" she giggles and looks guilty. I don't keep diaries so that's why I asked, I do write songs though. I got both of my parent's talents; singing and art.

" Whose Alex?" I hear Dad's voice behind us.

" A boy from school, he's just a good friend." I say trying not to sound nerveous

" Sure, he is." says Lillian sacastically. I glare at her and she starts laughing. When we get home we find Anthony on the couch dressed nice with Mom holding an ice pack to his eye. I put Danielle on the ground who runs over to Anthony giving him a big hug, " Anthony, what happened?" she sound like she's going to cry.

" I fell, I'll be okay. Go get dressed all nice, okay." he's lying, I can tell by his voice. He kisses Danielle on the forhead and she skips off to her room. I sit beside him and move the ice from his eye to see it, it's really bad.

" Who hit you? Was it because of Penelope?" he looks to see if Mom and Dad left and nods his head. " I told her I had a small crush on her and Coal; her boyfriend punched me." he looks so upset. I hug him, " I'm sorry, you need to forget about her. She's not worth it. If she's going to let him do that you don't need her." he pulls away from me and looks me straight in the eyes. His gray eyes teary and weak.

" You're the best sister ever. No matter what I've said to you." he hugs me again. I have never let him or Danielle because I have never made a promise I can't keep. " Do we need to go to the Hawthorne's for dinner? I don't want to face her like this." I pull away and take another look at his eye. He looks at me weird.

" Come with me. I have a plan." I say pulling off the couch and to the stairs and head to my room where I have make up that Mom's old Capitol friend Effie Trinket gave me for my 13th birthday.

I sit Anthony in the chair in my room and grab the make up that matches our skin tone and put it on his eye making it unoticable. " You can't see anything." I say turning him to the mirror on my wall. His face goes from sad to amazed in secconds.

" What did you use?" he turns to look at me with an eye that looks uninjured.

" Some of the make up Aunt Effie gave me a couple years ago." I smile. He's really happy.

" Thanks, no one but Mom and you will know what happened." he gets up and walks out of my room.

I go over to my closet and pull out my dress for my birthday, Aunt Annie sent this one to me from District 4 over summer. It's aqua blue and hits my knees. It's stapless and flatters my body. I remember when I got it I would put it on and twirl around my room. Anthony would sit in the door way staring at me and Danielle would join in and sing. That was my favorite summer.

I curl my hair and put a little blush on. I put my dress on and my shoes and walk downstairs. Danielle has her hair in pretty braids and Dad is dressed very nice along with Anthony and Mom. They all turn to look at me walk down the stairs. Mom and Dad look like they're going to cry while Danielle and Anthony are smiling like nothing's changed.

" You look so beautiful, Harmony." Mom's voice us breaking. Tears are filling her eyes as she comes closer for a hug.

" Thanks, Mom. Let's get over there so we're there on time." I say embracing Mom in a hug..

" Okay, let's go." Mom's pulling away and heading for the door. Danielle comes running over to grab my hand. Anthony walks beside Mom and Dad.

We walk over to the Hawthorne's, Dani and I are in the back and we are talking about what's Dani's favorite color.

" I like the color Mommy's wearing and the one you're wearing and I like the color of the sky when it's pink and purple." says Dani waving her arms around. She is always moving there is never a moment when she's not moving. When we get to the Hawthorne's Lillian opens the door and welcomes us in. They have decorated the house with balloons and streamers.

" Happy birthday, Harmony." says Mrs. Hawthorne giving me a hug. " Serena! Penelope! The Mellark's are here." a little girl with dark brown hair that matches mine comes down stairs in dress and runs over to Danielle and hugs her. Then Penelope comes down in a short dress that hits her mid thigh and high heels. I look to Anthony who looks neverous when she walks by him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me.

" It's okay, ignore her. She only dresses like that for attention." he takes a deep breath and walks over to Blaine whose sitting on the couch walking Capitol television.

Lillian and I go up to her room and wait for dinner. She has to share a room with Penelope, whose half of the room is filled with picture of her and who I think is Coal.

" Gross. Isn't he a senior." I ask Lilly looking at one of the pictures.

" Yeah, this is his second year." I turn to her with a shocked expression. " He's nineteen. He went out with Kayli and Kyla Mason last year."

" Ms. Mason has kids?" I laugh at the thought of mean, tough and rough Ms. Mason having teenage children. Lilly starts laughing also.

" I know right, they're in my class. They're twins like Blaine and I." I look at her with disgust.

" That is so wrong." we laugh and fall onto her Lilly's bed. Lillian and I straighten up and sit on her bed flipping through magazines from the Capitol.

" Look at her." I say pointing to a woman with blue hair and a dress that hits her knees with purple spikes on her hips. Lilliy laughs so hard she falls off the bed making me laugh she sits on the floor laughing for a while.

" Girls! Dinner's ready!" I help her up and we walk downstairs. Dinner smells really good.

We sit at the table and eat and when we're finished we sit on the couch and watch television when the symbol of Panem lights up the screen and plays the anthom.

" Important annoucement among all Disrticts!" an annoucer says. Everyone joins Lilly and I on the couch and the chairs by the TV. A man in all white with black hair stands infront of an audience of a bunch of Capitol citztens.

" Hello Panem, I am your new President. My name is Robert Fredrickson." says the man in a strong clear voice. I turn to Mom and Dad who look tense then I turn to Lilly's parents who look just as tense.

" I am not only introducing myself but a tradition that was cancelled for 15 years and is being contuinued this coming summer. The 76th Hunger Games." I learned about the Hunger Games when I was twelve in school and I know that Mom and Dad were in them twice that's why Aunt Primrose isn't here today because of a rebellion caused by the Hunger Games. I look to Mom and Dad and Mom's head is in Dad's shoulder. Danielle doesn't know what they are and Anthony just learned about them he looks absolutly terrified.

" Reaping will be held July 31st at 2:00 in the afternoon. May the odds be ever in your favor and have a good evening." As soon as the annoucement is over Mom and Dad get up and leave. They don't say anything they just leave and I can see them walking home alone without Anthony, Danielle and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:****  
**I am apologizing now for grammar, spelling errors, etc. Thank you for the _two _reviews I received. I would've had the chapter up sooner but I had extreme writers block. I hope you like the chapter. Please review :-{ D Also I will take any suggestions given. They will be considered.

**Chapter Two: The Return**

**Katniss' POV**

I can't believe it the very thing I almost died in twice and fought against. The Games back. They were the worst experience I have ever had to live through. And there's no choice or option in making Haymitch mentor because he's too old. There's a chance that two of my children could end up in the arena. Peeta and I haven't even told Danielle about the games, she's too young to understand. We have 8 months until the Reapings. Peeta and I left Gale's house as soon as we heard about the Games and walked straight home. We didn't bring Danielle, Anthony or Harmony.

When Peeta and I get home, he goes to the shed he built out back for his art because of Anthony and Danielle taking his art room and my office space. I walk to our room and cry. This is the worst thing that could have ever happen.

**8 month later: Reaping Day**

**Harmony's POV**

Mom and Dad have been telling Danielle, Anthony and I that everything's going to be fine. Me and Anthony know that anything could happen. Lilly has been an emotional mess; one moment she's fine then she see's me and Alex talking or hugging then she breaks down and crys. Alex and I are a couple now and we've tried to be inseprable but Lilly wants the two of us to spend as much time as possible together it's hard. Blaine has stayed really distant from people he goes hunting with Anthony; who goes everyday. Danielle and Serena both are still clueless about the whole subject. They just color and ask why everyone's crying all the time. I try and stay as positive as I can but I know that I could get pulled or Lilly or anyone I love.

The Reaping's at two o'clock, I'm ready for it. I'm in a blue dress and my hair is pinned up in braids. Mom says this was how she dressed for her first Reaping. I walk downstairs to find Mom and Dad crying, Danielle playing with her dolls and Anthony eating cookies. I clear my throat and Mom looks over at me and comes over and hugs me crying. Dad comes in from behind her and hold the two of us for a while. It's 1:30 right now so I pull away and walk over to Anthony taking a cookie out of his hand.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." I look at him serious.

" We better get going so we aren't late." Mom picks Danielle up while Dad and Anthony walk to the door. I'm the last one out, I lock the door and walk to the square.

Lillian and Blaine's family's already there when we get there. Danielle and Anthony will stay with them if I get pulled but if I don't I'll be in charge of them until Mom and Dad are back. I hope it won't come to where they have to stay with Lilly's family especially with the drama that Penelope has made Anthony go through.

Anthony hugs me and walks over to where the fourteen year olds stand. Danielle starts crying as soon as I start to walk away. If the Hunger Games stay she has six years until she's eligible. Lillian is standing with the seventeen year olds. She looks even worse than Mom. Her eyes are red and puffy and still filled with tears. I look at her with a reasurring smile. I stand right by the walkway that people will walk up if their name is called. Alex is on the opposite side at the same spot. I turn to him and he turns to me, I mouth " I love you." and he mouth backs " I love you,too." we hear the anthem play so we turn to the stage and find a woman in all black with green hair and blue lips standing at a podium.

" Welcome, Welcome. I am Cece Trinket, my mother was the previous escort. Your parents may remember her as Effie Trinket." she smiles and pulls a glove off revealing nails with sparklings gems. " I am going to start with the girls." she walks over to a bowl that has our names in it. I don't remember how many times my names in there though. I do remember that Anthony only has two names. Cece puts her hand in the bowl and pulls out a name and walks back over to the podium.

" Harmony Mellark. Well, that names sounds fimiliar." I freeze and the girls beside me push me into the walkway and I slowly walk up on the stage. I get onto the stage and stand beside Cece, who is far too cheerful so this event. Mom and Dad are behind me sitting where the victors are to sit. Grandpa Haymitch is too sick so he couldn't come.

" Now onto the young men.' she reaches to the bottom of the bowl and pulls the name out with a smile on her face and walks back over to me.

" Anthony Mellark. Looks like for our first year back we already have a brother sister pair." oh no! It can't be Anthony he'll die so quickly.

" Are there any volunteers for Anthony or Harmony Mellark?" Alex and Blaine both step out of their place and walk up to stage and volunteer for Anthony but no one volunteers for me. I'm going in for sure. Alex ends up taking Anthony's place.

" What's your name young man?" Cece asks Alex. He looks angerily at the crowd.

" Alex." she smiles.

"Do you have a last name, Alex?" he glances at me then my mom and dad.

" Cardew. Alex Cardew." I glance at my mother looks shocked. I don't understand why though.

" Well, here are your tributes for the 76th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." she bows and turns to Alex and I and pushes us into the Justice Building and a peacekeeper takes me to a room for good byes.

I sit on the couch for a while and cry then Anthony and Danielle comes in. Danielle is crying in my arms and Anthony is pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

" Maybe you can give up; tell them your the daughter of two victors they can't make you compete." he stops pacing and turns to me. I shake my head.

" Anthony saying I'm the daughter of two victors isn't going to do anything for me. It's only going to make it harder for me. They'll think I inheriated that gene from Mom and Dad." I look at with a solemn expression which only makes him contuinue to pace. Two peacekeepers come in.

" Harmony Mellark has to get on the train your time is up." says the woman. Anthony picks Danielle up and they leave. One peacekeeper walks them to the door and the other takes me to a car where I meet up with Alex, Cece, Mom and Dad. I sit beside Alex and instantly grab his hand and hold it fighting back tears.

" I love you, Alex." I whisper under my breath. He kisses my forehead and responds back,

" I love you,too." the ride to the train is short. Cece hasn't stop talking once.

" The train goes 200 mph so we'll make it to the Capitol in a few days. Isn't that exciting?" I nod my head not caring.

I get into the train and go straight for the dining cart. Dad and Alex follow me, Dad says that the deserts were the best thing her next to the showers but that was when Dad was young and foolish. I sit at the table and put a piece of nicely decorated cake on my plate. I eat it just as quickly as I picked it up. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. He knows that when I'm angry or neverous I eat a lot of sweets. Alex sits across from me with a solemn expression. He puts his hand out on the table and I take it. Dad walks out of the room and Cece comes in. She sits beside me and eats a small cookie she barely takes a bite when she puts it down. She clears her throat.

" Tomorrow night is very important. Do you know why?" she says smiling. Alex shakes his head and I nod. Mom and Dad told me when I was fourteen.

" Tomorrow is when the Capitol and the other tributes get to see you for the first time ever." she say pointing her finger at Alex and I. I roll my eyes and get another piece of cake.

" Harmony, you don't want to eat to much dinner's soon." she tells me. I just take big bite of it and nearly choke on it. Alex laughs at me and the disgusted face Cece makes. She gets up and leaves off to her room leaving Alex and I alone.

" And Cece, you don't want to break a heel walking like that." I mock Cece's accent. Alex laughs and kisses me on the cheek. I finish my cake and stand to sit in a chair that's placed in front of a television. Alex see's me getting up so he sits in the chair I had my eyes on. I laugh and sit in his lap he wraps his strong arms around my waist.

He turns the television on and we watch Capitol programing. It's really odd the things people wear in the Capitol. I mean, Alex and I watch Capitol all of the time but never shows that are this strange. I lean my head onto his shoulder and exhale deeply. He kisses me and smiles then watches more television. We sit there together not moving once except for the occasional kiss on the cheek or lips.

Mom and Dad come, they sit at the table and Dad clears his throat making me hop onto the chair beside Alex's. Alex turns off the Tv and we go sit at the table, Alex is beside me while Mom and Dad are beside me. Cece comes prancing into the room with a completely different outfit from before. This one is dark purple and has rounded edges at her hips instead of spikes. She sit at the front of the table.

" You will not believe what my mother has told me about District 12 and the two of you." says Cece looking at my mom and dad. " My mother say you two were her favorite tributes to escort. Katniss, you were quite the rebel." she says with a big grin, Mom just looks down at the table and nods.

" Oh! And Peeta the fact that you admited your love for Katniss during your interview. I think that was so spectacular." she annouces. Dinner gets served to us. Mom's eyes light up when the stew get placed in front of her. Dad takes her hand and they begin eating. I don't eat much because when I was being a brat earlier I ate too much cake.

I sit on the couch by the Tv and wait for everyone else to finish their meals. Cece pipes up from the table smirking at me.

" I told you not to eat too much cake." I just glare at her and she continues eating. Alex comes and sits beside me, he sits at the end of the couch. I tuck my feet under the side of my dress and lean my head on his shoulder. Cece finishes her meal on comes and sits in the chair Alex and I were earlier. Mom and Dad are last to sit down.

The anthem plays and a young man is sitting at a table with a big smile on his face. He has red hair and a red sparkling suit.

" Hello Panem, I am Charles Flickerman. Past Hunger Games victor know my uncle Caesar Flickerman." he says grinning wider.

" I am taking over as interviewer and I also we will be the annoucer for the replays of impotant Hunger Game events. Tonight's program is the Reaping from each district. This year we have included a new district that resprouted with the previous rebellion. District 13." Mom says that's where her and Dad stayed during the rebellion. The replays begin starting with District 1.

The girl from 1 volunteered for a little twelve year old. She's strong, tall and has long wavy auburn red hair. The boy was pulled looks about eighteen he has cropped blonde hair. The girl from 2 is short but looks tough, the boy's the same. The girl and boy from 3 don't get volunteers and they're really small. The girl from 4 is skinny and tall with glowing red hair. The boy's name sound fimiliar. Finn Odair, but I don't know where I've heard it before he looks about seventeen. He has red hair like the girl and really beautiful green eyes. I glance up at Alex and he looks annoyed with the way Finn looks. I sit up and look at Mom who looks like she's going to cry. Dad puts his hand on hers and she exhales deeply and contuinues watching. The other tributes are about the same size as Alex, Finn and I.

When Charles finishes the program, Cece claps her hands like a fool. When she see's that no one claps she just sticks her nose up and walks out of the room. As soon as the door shuts me and Alex bust up laughing. Dad glares at me and shakes his head. I take a look at Mom and she has head in between her knees and has her hands covering her face. I stand up and grab Alex's hand and take him out of the room, leaving Mom and Dad alone.

**Katniss' POV:**

Finn Odair isn't Annie's son but he is her grandson. She told me last time that her and -I guess Finn jr.- came to visit Peeta and I. He was seventeen and Harmony was two. Annie said that Finn had been dating this girl since he was fifteen and she got pregnant when he was sixteen and so his son was one year older than Harmony. I guess, he got the same charm as his father. I can't believe that he got pulled for the Reaping but I also can't believe that the Hunger Games is even back. Who does President Fredrickson think he is to mess up the peaceful place I almost lost my life creating? I was shoked to find that Effie had a child. She's just like her, too; clueless and annoying. I didn't even know that Falvius had a child let alone my daughter's boyfriend.

My head's spinning with everything that I've gone through with these Games and they just started. My head aches. I go stand up and go to bed but with my head I sit back down and put my head back in between my knees. Peeta puts his hand on my back.

" There are too many fimiliar faces in fimiliar places. Alex _Cardew,_ Finn _Odair, _ who knows we could end up meeting Snow's granddaughter. Peeta, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just quit not with Harmony here." I pull my head out from my knees and look into Peeta's deep blue eyes.

" Katniss, you'll be okay so will Harmony. She knows how to fight maybe not as well as Anthony but she's gone hunting, right? Do you remember when she got mad last year and threw her knife at the wall behind you?" I nod. " Do you think she just learns things like that?" I shake my head. " Training should be easy if she can pick that up it shouldn't be hard." I nod my head and stand.

" Peeta, I'm going to bed I'm tired." I walk to our bedroom.

**Harmony's POV:**

As soon as Alex and I left the room we went to our bedrooms. My room looks no larger than mine at home but the things in it are more expansive. The sheets on the bed are silk. The color is red that fades into a deep gray color like coal. My closet has four posible outfits; jeans and a tee shirt, shorts and a tank top, tank top and jeans, shorts tee shirt. The jeans are black as well as the shorts. The shirts are dark red. I walk over to my bathroom. The mirror is boardard with flames. The walls are a deep reddish, orange color. I leave the bathroom and sit at the foot of my bed.

What am I going to do? I don't know what to do. I don't fight or kill. I just paint, sing and talk to Lilly and Alex. I've only used a bow once. There was one time where I threw a knife at my mom though. We were at dinner and she told me that I can't go anywhere because Ms. Mason had given me a bad grade. I picked up the knife on my right side and threw it a her, she barely missed it. I had seen her do that once when she had taken me hunting when I was thirteen.

Another thing I'm having trouble with is the boy from District 4. He looks fimiliar, his name sound fimiliar before. He can't be Aunt Annie's son because he's like twenty- eight. If he isn't Annie's than he would have to be her grandson. That would mean that Finn was sixteen when my competetor was born. Just the thought of having a child at sixteen scares me, just as much as going into the Hunger Games.

Cece determined that we'll be in the Capitol tomorrow. The opening ceremony will be that night. I take my hair down and just slip my shoes off and climb into bed. I have a very restless night. I keep tossing and turning having terrifying nightmares. I don't usally have nightmares but tonight that's all I have. Dreams of people chasing me, tripping on tree stumps left and right, men in white coats pinning me to a table. If it's anything scary or terrifying I dreamt it.

When I finally get up I just braid my hair down my back the way Mom showed me. I don't change I just leave the room and go to the dining cart. I run into Alex who had the same thought as me, he just wears his Reaping clothes. What's the point in changing if someone's just going to remake you? He takes my hand and we walk together. When we get there Cece is eating as well as Mom and Dad. We sit across from Mom and Dad.

Breakfast is eggs, ham and potatoes. It tastes so good. I have never eaten something so simple yet so rich and flavorful. Cece looks disgusted and only eats a few bites and puts lipstick on while muttering to herself.

" So, Mom will I get your prep team or what?" I saw looking up from my plate.

" It's been years since my games. Who knows possibly?" she shrugs. " I don't think you will though. Octavia and Venia said they wanted to relax for a few years and Flavius said that he'd still help if they came back." she says poking at the meat on herr plate.

" Dad?" I ask looking at him. " Do you think I'll get yours?" he shakes his head and contuinues eating. I just shrug and contuinue eating. When I finish I sit on the couch by the window and watch the world fly past my eyes.

The train car gets comepletly dark than relights and out of the window you can see this city with tall buildings and bright colors. As the train starts to make its way into the station Capitol Citzens fill the station in their elaborate outfits. I get closer to the window and I start smiling and waving to the crowd. This makes them go crazy, when the train makes it stop Cece has Alex and I stand together and walk out together, a car is parked out front that will take us to the new training center for the tributes. I sit by the window and Cece squeezes her way inbetween Alex and I.

" You prep teams will be in your room ready to remake you. At around 5:00 you'll meet your stylists. At 6:00 the opening ceremony will begin and the Capitol will get to see this year's tributes." she says smiling.

We get to the training center quite fast. Cece shoves Alex out of the car making him nearly fall. She stands up and brushes her legs off and adjusting her hair. And she walks up to the door. I look the Mom and Dad who look at each other smiling. I get out of the car and walk with Alex up to the door, Mom and Dad follow behind.

" Welcome to your home for the next two weeks." says Cece opening the door. I step in first and get my breath taken away. This isn't even our floor and I'm already in love with the look and luster of this training center. The walls are white and there a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

Cece guides us to an elevator that will take us to our floor. We all step in and she presses the 12 button. The ride seems as short as the train ride. Cece has Alex and I wait for her at the elevator while she shows Mom and Dad their room. Alex grabs both of my hands and pulls me closer to him as soon as he see's Cece and my parents leave.

" You know, the décor isn't the only beautiful thing here right now." he says smirking and coming in for a kiss.

" And you know that you can't use that on me." I say teasing and leaning in for the kiss. The kiss isn't long because we hear two giggles from behind us. I pull away to see who it is. There are two young little girls holding robes, one has blonde curls and gray eyes and the other has long black hair with ice blue eyes.

" Hello, I am Felicity and this is Genevieve, we're here to show you your prep team and your rooms." say t he little blonde girl.

" We're waiting for our escort Cece. She told us to wait for her." I say bending down so I'm closer to her height.

" Miss Cece sent us from your parent's room." she says with a smile. I look at Alex who just shrugs and follows Genevieve down the hall.

" Okay, well I guess I'll go with you." Felicity takes my hand and guides me down the hall. We walk for a while in silence then she says something,

"So, how old are you, Harmony? Genie thought you were fifteen but I wasn't sure." I look at her again and then look back ahead.

" I turned sixteen last October. How old are you? Aren't you a little young to be working?" she looks at the ground. Did I upset her with my question?

" I am twelve, my mom and dad died when I was ten. Mr. Heavensbee said I wouldn't have to start working until I wanted to, he let me live with him until Fredrickson took over. He forced me to work or he'd kill me and Genevieve; she's only nine." her voice is breaking. I stop dead in my tracks and grab her shoulder and pull her in for a hug.

" Felicity, you're going to be okay. I promise, at least you won't have to compete in the Games." I say into her soft blonde curls. She sounds like she's going to cry.

" Thank you, Harmony. You're too nice." she's started crying, I tighten my embrace on her.

I feel connected to this girl somehow even though I just met her. She's so young and being forced to work or forced to die. She reminds me of Penelope before she was dating Coal. Penelope was young and fun to be around she wore things that were appropriate for our age. She was a nice girl then come last year and she changed comepletely. Coal is the reason her and I don't get along, he took an innocent, nice, pretty, young girl and turned her into something she's not. Just like Fredrickson is turning Felicity into a girl being forced to work or die.

Felicity pulls away and takes my hand again and I take my robe in the other hand. She doesn't need to hold it now that I'm here. We walk just a few minutes longer then we get to my room. On the door my name is written very nicely. _Harmony Rose Mellark . _I have never seen writing so nice. Felicity opens my door and we find three overly dressed Capitol Citzens.

They're all girls, one is really tall and one's my height and the other is just a little bit taller than Felicity. The tall one comes over to me and grabs my hand that was holding Felicity's hand and takes me over to a chair that's set up at a make up desk. I wave Felicity bye and she smiles and waves back.

" I'll be back in the morning with your training clothes." she says while the short girl closes the door.

" I'm Ginny, my mother was part of your mom's prep team." says the tall one with long blue hair and now noticable golden hand tattoos.

" I'm Venus, my aunt was part of your mom's prep team." says the short one with pink curly hair and purple tinted skin. She looks ill.

" Zenith, my cousin was also part of her prep team." says the one with flame red locks.

" Let's get started. We don't have all day, Dara will be in a few hours. Harmony, will you please remove your clothes so we can bathe you and all that." says Ginny. Well, I'm not going to argue that might get me in trouble.

I start to remove my clothes and when I'm naked I put my robe and walk to the bathroom where Venus has drawn me a bath. I get and my skin burns in the water. Zenith pours some light blue liquid making my skin tingle. Ginny lifts one of my legs out of the water and put a sticky yellow substance on my leg then takes a piece of cloth and places it on the yellow substance on rips all of the hair out of my leg. Then she moves all around my body doing the same thing. My skin burns when it gets back in the water. After about an hour of pain and my hair feeling it's being pulled out of my head they let me out so I can dry off. I sit back in the chair at my make up desk. Venus takes a towel and drys my hair then she braids it into one braid that fits on my head like a ponytail. Then Ginny paints my nails so they match my sheets on the train. While Venus and Ginny do my hair and nails. Zenith does my make up. She says Dara doesn't want me to wear a lot because if I look anything like my mother I won't need it.

They all finish their tasks at 5:00 sharp. A woman that doesn't look anything like a Capitol citzen comes in. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes just as blue as Felicity. She looks me over and then tells my prep team to leave. She sits at the foot of my bed.

" Hi, I'm Adara but everyone here calls me Dara. I'll be your stylist." she smiles brightly and hugs me. A lot of hugs today, more than I thought I'd receive.

" You probably already know that I'm Harmony." I say pulling away. She looks young maybe early twenties, late teens.

" That would what the door says." she says laughing then getting serious. " How do you feel about diamonds?" I look at her questioning.

" I thought District 1 was luxury and diamonds and those things?" she grins.

" Didn't you learn that when coal's been under enough pressure a diamond forms?" I shake my head. She takes my hand and takes me to the Remake Center. She pulls out a tight fitting sparkling outfit and tells me to put it on.

I put the suit on and the shoes she handed me. They're high heels, I have only worn them once and that was for a wedding a few years ago. Mom said that she knew the couple and I needed to look nice; which ment no painting or baking clothes. I can barely stand up in them. Dara see's my trouble so she tells me to sit down and she goes and grabs a pair of sparkling flats. The outfit isn't white or silver or even gold but flame red matching Zenith's hair and my nails. Dara takes me to the chariot that Alex and I will be riding on tonight. The horses are a red brown color. I go up by one of them and pet it. This is the seccond time I've ever seen a horse. The first was when I was little maybe six at the oldest.

Alex comes out in his matching costume. When he see's me his jaw drops. He comes up and hugs me and kisses me right infront of the other tributes who all look shocked when he pulls away. They all immediately start whispering amongst themselves. Alex and I just look at each other and start laughing. Finn and his district partner come up making me and Alex to stop laughing. Finn smiles seductivly at me, I can feel Alex's arm shoot around my side pulling me closer to him. Finn's district partner just glares at him.

" I'm Maria but you can call me Ria." she says smiling putting her hand out so I can shake it.

" I'm Finn, the famous Finnick Odair's grandson." says Finn with the same seductive grin.

" I'm Alex, Harmony's boyfriend. My mom knew your grandpa, Finn." says Alex fiercly.

" Well,I'm Harmony. Daughter of _two _victors." I say smiling bright and happy.

Someone comes and get's Finn and Ria and takes them to their chariot. The anthem plays and Alex and I get on our chariot and wait for it to start moving.

" You know you didn't have to act like that. He was just being friendly." I say not looking at Alex, I can see him look at me flabergasted.

" Me? You basically just influenced it." he tells me "' Well I'm Harmony.'" he mocks my voice.

" Let's not fight right now." the chariot starts moving. I put on my best smile and I start waving at the crowd.

Everyone goes crazy when they see me and Alex lighting up the city circle. I hear people shout my name. A rose gets thrown at me and I catch it perfectly in my hand. A camera gets really close to my face and I can see it projected so I look straight into it and blow a kiss then I wink. The ride isn't very long. We all gather around in a semi circle showing every district. District 13 looks the most mortified, it's two small kids maybe about Felicty's size. Finn is almost diaganoly across from Alex and I, he looks at me smiles then winks. I can see Alex's hand grip tighter on the bar he was holding on. I gingerly place my hand on his and look up to where President Fredrickson is standing.

" Hello, Panem please welcome this year's tributes." he points towards all of us, tributes. " District 13, welcome to your first Hunger Games. This year will be the best Hunger Games ever. The rules won't change only one victor may win." he finishes and dismisses us.

The horses are guided back the way we came. Alex and I get off of our chariot and meet up with Cece, Mom and Dad. Cece shows us the dining room and we sit down for dinner. Except me I excuse myself and change out of my costume. I walk to my room and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Cece looks disgusted by what I'm wearing I just smirk at her and sit down. I eat the soup that's infront of me but I don't eat desert or anything else because I'm tired. I have never been this tired in my life.

" Night, Mom." I kiss her on her forehead and walk over to Dad. " Good night, Daddy." I hug him and leave for my room. I look at Alex before leaving and he looks mad that I didn't say good night.

As soon as I get to my room I slip right into my thick warm covers and go to sleep. Why was Finn acting the way he was? Why did Alex get so mad? I don't need to bother with these things, I need to sleep and wait for tomorrow for training to begin.

**Author's Note:**

What do you think of the Harmony/ Finn flirtation? OOOH more to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Hello Readers, I am writing chapter three at the moment. I was looking for any suggestions. Please review my second chapter on thoughts. Anything helps, good and bad. Please no comments on grammar and spelling, I know I messed up.

- Taylor AKA peetamyhusband


End file.
